


Dinner

by Thehappytyper



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Dinner

People watching 

' How about dinner after your shift tonight?' He had asked when she was leaving for work that morning. She stopped to pause for a second to think about it. 'That sounds lovely' she beamed, 'shall we go to the Italian? I can walk across and meet you there?' 'Perfect' Charlie answered with a kiss 'looking forward to it.' It had been a while since they had been out and he wanted to make the most of every moment like they'd promised each other a few years ago. Time was ticking by and memories needed to be made. 

Her shift was a long one, short staffed, lots of patients and a never ending pile of paperwork to get through but somehow 7pm arrived in a flash. As she pulled on her coat she sighed happily to herself. This was what marriage was meant to be like. Secure, happy and enjoyable. This time she had no doubt that she'd got it just right. The table was booked for half 7 so that she didn't have to hurry but the walk there took less time than usual. She arrived ahead of time and settled down to their table. Lovingly looking over the menu at all of the delicious food, she secretly hoped that Charlie knew what he wanted quickly. The waiter brought over the wine and she sipped contentedly waiting for her partner in crime. She couldn't remember feeling so happy in a long time.

Charlie caught a glimpse of her through the window. Her blonde hair was a little wavy from where it has been pinned up for work and she was wearing her favourite pink top. She looked a vision, sat there sipping her wine, chatting to the waitor. How on earth did he get so lucky and why did it take him so long to tell her? She looked so happy, so relaxed and content. A part of him hoped that he had helped her to achieve that. He too couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so at peace. It was as though things had all fallen into place. Finally. 

'Excuse me, are you going in?' A young couple asked. Charlie coughed to hide his embarrassment, 'oh sorry.. yes.. just got a little sidetracked.' He pushed open the door and waved at her. She immediately beamed back at him and greeted him with a light kiss.

As their meals arrived and they discussed the day thoughts turned to adventures that they had yet to plan. A trip to New Zealand to see Paul? A city break somewhere sunny soon. All possibilities for the future were finally unlocked. Charlie held her hand across the table. 

The young couple noticed them, Duffy blushed and went to pull her hand away. 'Please, please don't' said the young girl, 'you guys give us hope for the future. It's taken us since year 7 to get this far' she joked!  
'Well, let me tell you this' Duffy began 'don't waste any time. If you love each other, then go with it. Time spent apart isn't worth it.' She gave the girl a quick squeeze of her shoulder. 'Thanks' the girl replied.  
'Wise words indeed Mrs Fairhead... if only we had listened to that advice ourselves.' Charlie helped her with her coat. 'All good things come to those who wait Charlie boy... and this is very good so let's enjoy it. I plan on being with you forever.' She kissed him and took his hand. 'Let's go home.'


End file.
